When I'm Waiting You Under The Rain
by chenma
Summary: "Aku memang benci jika harus menunggunya, apalagi harus di bawah hujan seperti ini, tapi aku tak peduli. Semua rasa kesalku ini akan hilang dan berganti dengan rasa bahagia. Aku mencintainya hyung, sangat mencintainya. Di tengah badai atau ketika taman ini terkena angin puting beliung sekalipun, aku akan tetap menunggunya. Ya, Baby Soo akan tetap menunggu Myunnie hyung XD."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When I'm Waiting You Under The Rain [Chapter 1]**

**Author: BabySuDo **

**Genre: romance and friendship **

**Rating: T **

**Cast: Kim Joonmyun (Suho EXO - K)**

** Do Kyungsoo (D.O EXO - K) **

**Length: twoshoot**

**Disclaimer: Fanfic ini milik saya. Alur dan cerita milik saya. Hanya cast yang bukan milik saya. Saya cuma pinjam XD **

**A/N: Sebelum lanjut baca, saya cuma mau bilang kalau typo (s) bertebaran. Pairnya SuD.O couple karna saya SuD.O hardcore shipper. Mianhae buat KaiSoo shipper kalau fanfic saya nyakitin hati kalian. Oiya, ini ngga tau squel atau bukan, pokoknya ini bisa dibilang lanjutan dari pertengkaran Suho dan D.O karna D.O ngebantuin Baekhyun buat bikin Chanyeol cemburu (baca FF BaekYeol: Rain and Cold).**

**NO BASH ! NO SIDERS ! **

**Summary: "Cepatlah datang hyung. Aku ... menunggumu."**

* * *

Kyungsoo pov

Aku terdiam di tempatku sekarang. Duduk membeku di atas ranjang Sehun yang semalam ku pinjam untuk menidurkan tubuhku. Pertengkaranku dengan Suho hyung semalam membuatku lelah dan terpejam sangat lama hingga saat aku terbangun, sosok leader sekaligus guardian itu sudah menghilang dari ranjangnya.

"Hyung ini semua salahku, bukan salah Kyungsoo" aku menajamkan indera pendengaranku. Suara cempreng namun tetap terdengar merdu milik Baekkie hyung terdengar jelas dari luar hingga ke dalam kamar ini. Ck, bukan Baekki hyung, tapi Baekhyun hyung. Kalau Suho hyung tau aku memanggilnya begitu, bisa ada perang mulut lagi hari ini.

"Lalu, apa peduliku?" sakit, itulah yang aku rasakan ketika teriakkan Suho hyung terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, apa pedulinya katanya? Ck, sebegitu cemburu dan marahkah ia padaku sehingga perkataan menyakitkan itu sampai keluar dari mulutnya?

Mataku menatap pintu kamar, ku putuskan untuk lebih mendekat agar telingaku bisa lebih bebas menguping pembicaraan -atau lebih tepatnya- pertengkaran Baekhyun hyung dan Suho hyung.

"Hyung, kau ini leader sekaligus guardian kami. Kenapa hanya masalah kecil seperti ini kau besar - besarkan, eoh?"

Aku membuka pintu kamar, hanya sedikit untuk membuat celah. Agar mataku bisa melihat keluar.

"Jangan bawa - bawa statusku kedalam masalah ini." Wajah Suho hyung tampak sangat marah ketika Chanyeol hyung membawa statusnya kedalam masalah ini. Tapi, aku setuju pada Chanyeol hyung, Suho hyung itu leader. Tapi kenapa bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini?

"Ini masalah hati, tak ada hubungannya dengan aku yang berstatus sebagai leader atau pun guardian kalian" mwo? Masalah hati katanya? Aigoo dia benar - benar cemburu tingkat akut-_-.

"Hy ..."

"Aku pergi, aku ada job. Jaga member yang lain selama aku pergi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Suho hyung menyambar sweater tebal berwarna putih miliknya. Aku tau, itu sweater kesayangannya. Ia pernah memberitahukannya padaku.

**_Blam _**

Suara pintu dorm yang ditutup agak kasar oleh Suho hyung terdengar. Aku membuka lebar - lebar pintu kamar dan keluar dari sana.

"Kyungsoo mianhae" Baekhyun hyung memeluk ku dengan erat, diikuti Chanyeol hyung.

"Gwenchana BaekYeol hyung, nanti juga baik sendiri." Ucapku dengan nada setenang dan setegar mungkin. Mereka melepas pelukannya dan menepuk - nepuk bahuku pelan.

"Aku mau masak dulu hyung, hyungdeul belum makan kan?"

"Ne~ tapi kau mandi dulu." Aku tersenyum garing, aku sampai lupa kalau aku yang gila kebersihan ini belum mandi pagi.

"Ne~"

* * *

Aku melirik jam dinding berbentuk segi enam yang sengaja di tempel di dinding bagian atas televisi. Sudah pukul satu siang dan Suho hyung belum pulang juga dari pemotretannya hari ini. Aku tau, seharusnya kalau ia berangkat dari jam sembilan tadi, jam dua belas siang ini harusnya ia sudah berada di dorm. Bahkan menonton sambil memeluk pinggangku dengan erat seperti biasanya.

Aku terus melirik pintu dorm yang terus tertutup dari tadi. Mungkin, lirikkan ku ini sudah lirikkan yang keseratus kali. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke handphone yang sedari tadi ku genggam erat. Kosong dan tak ada icon apa - apa di layarnya. Hanya foto selcaku berdua dengan Suho hyung yang baru tiga bulan yang lalu ku pasang sebagai wallpaper handphoneku yang dapat ku lihat.

"Hyung, kau masih menunggu Suho hyung?" Aku menoleh ke samping. Tampak Kai menatapku khawatir. Aku hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi ku rasa, Suho hyung akan pulang malam hari ini." Aku menyerngitkan dahiku. Bingung dengan ucapan Kai. Bagaimana bisa Suho hyung pulang malam? Jadwalnya hanya pemotretan sebuah majalah remaja. Hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa menit untuk memasang senyum dan berpose sesuai keinginan fotografer dan lagipula ... "Suho hyung dipanggil staff SM, katanya, ada hal yang penting yang harus dibicarakan." Aku tersenyum, Kai memang dongsaeng yang baik, ia tau apa yang aku pikirkan dan cepat - cepat memberitahuku jawaban atas pikiranku itu.

"Gomawo, ah lebih baik hyung ke supermarket sekarang. Persediaan di kulkas mulai menipis." Ucapku seraya beranjak dari sofa yang ku duduki bersama Kai tadi. Aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku dan Kai untuk mengganti baju dan keluar lagi untuk pergi menuju supermarket terdekat.

"Mau ku temani hyung?" Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kai yang sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Tidak usah. Kau jaga dorm saja." Tolakku halus.

"Aish pesan hyung seperti eommaku-_-." ia mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu sekali.

"Hyung mungkin pulang sore. Sampaikan itu pada yang lain, terutama ..."

"Suho hyung, ya kan? Tapi dia kan pulang malam hyung."

"Siapa tau saja dia pulang cepat." ucapku seraya menggindikkan bahuku dan memulai memutar kenop pintu.

"Titi DJ, Kyungsoo hyung"

"Ne~"

* * *

Aku menatap kesal langit di atas sana. Matahari begitu terik hari ini. Sehingga panas yang memancar terasa membakar kulit. Ku percepat langkahku menuju dorm. Duduk di atas sofa sambil menyeruput minuman dingin terbayang - bayang di atas kepalaku.

**_Drrtt ... drrtt ... _**

Handphoneku bergetar, aku menoleh ke sisi jalan dan melihat sebuah bangku panjang tak berpemilik sedang kosong.

Aku duduk di bangku itu, menaruh kantung belanjaanku dan segera merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil benda berbentuk persegi yang teus bergetar dan membuat pahaku kegelian.

**'Baekhyun hyung is calling' **

Segera ku sentuh kotak hijau yang ber-icon-kan gagang telepon.

"Yoboseyo"

_"Kyungsoo-ah kau kemana?"_ Aku menyerngitkan dahiku mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun hyung di seberang sana. Ia tanya aku kemana? Aku kan ke supermarket dan aku sudah ... Aigoo~ Kai pasti lupa atau dia ... _"Kyungsoo-ah kau masih di sana? Jangan bertindak macam – macam !"_

"E-eh mianhae hyung. Eh tunggu, tadi hyung bilang apa? Macam - macam? Aku hanya ke supermarket untuk berbelanja, apanya yang bertindak macam - macam?"

_"Kau dan Suho hyung kan ... ah lupakan, cepatlah pulang ! Kau dimana? Mau aku jemput?"_ Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku kemudian menggeleng menyadari pemikiran Baekhyun hyung yang terlalu tinggi itu.

"Aku tak akan bunuh diri hanya karna bertengkar dengan Suho hyung. Aku di ..." aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Aku berada di depan taman. Taman yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga dan air mancur cantik di tengah - tengah taman itu.

_"Kyungsoo-ah .. jawab aku ! Kau dimana? Jangan membuatku khawatir." _

Aku tak hiraukan teriakkan Baekhyun hyung di line telepon. Aku berdiri dari duduk ku. Berjalan lurus dan menyeberang untuk sampai ke taman. Aku tersenyum dengan mata yang -mungkin- berkaca - kaca. Aku tau taman ini. Di sinilah Suho hyung menyatakan perasaannya. Di sinilah cinta kasih kami di pertemukan. Ucapan manisnya dan bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaan itu secara malu - malu di hadapanku. Bahkan sampai merebut first kissku. Ya, di taman ini.

"Hiks .. Suho hyung ..." tak terasa butiran kristal hangat yang ku tahan sejak semalam akhirnya menetes mengalir ke pipiku. Aku menangis, meluapkan segala rasa perih, sakit dan sesak yang ku rasakan dari semalam.

Teriakan - teriakanku dan Suho hyung semalam teringat kembali. Wajah marahnya, sikap dingin dan tak acuhnya padaku semalam kembali terlintas di dalam pikiranku.

Sesak dan sakit. Itulah yang ku rasakan. Seperti diiris - iris dan di tusuk - tutuk dengan pisau tajam. Aku mencengkram kaus biru yang ku pakai. Dada ini rasanya sesak sekali. Baju yang kurasa longgar ini saja terasa mencekik dan melilit tubuhku terlalu erat.

_"KYUNGSOO !"_ aku terlonjak kaget, napasku terengah - engah. Ck, aku sampai lupa kalau aku masih berhubungan dengan Baekhyun hyung di line telepon. Aku menatap layar handphoneku dan tiba – tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenakku.

"Hyung boleh aku minta tolong?" Tanyaku langsung tanpa membalas omelannya karna aku mendiamkannya selama setengah jam tadi.

"Ne~ minta tolong apa?" Aku tersenyum, sangat beruntung mempunyai rekan member satu grup yang mau menolong.

"Aku ada di taman bunga dekat dorm. Hyung bisa membawakanku beberapa kertas + spidol dan kembang api, ah jangan lupa dengan korek apinya?"

_"Eoh untuk apa? Jangan bilang kalau ..." _

"Aniyo~ aku tidak mau meledakkan diriku dengan benda itu dan hanya meninggalkan surat terakhir untuk Suho hyung. Itukan di drama hyung-_-. Hyung bisa kan membawakannya untuk ku?"

_"Tapi itu berbahaya Kyungsoo, kalau tanganmu terbakar?" _

"Aish, hyung jangan seperti emak - emak deh-_-."

_"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?"_ reflex aku menjauhkan handphoneku dari telingaku. Baekhyun hyung selalu berteriak 4 sampai 5 oktaf di waktu yang tidak tepat. Kita kan sedang tidak perform, kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu sih-_-.

"Hehe .. sudahlah hyung. Hyung bilang, hyung mau menolongku." Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari seberang, aku yakin Baekhyun hyung sedang memasang wajah melas dan akhirnya pasrah terhadap kemauanku.

_"Ne~ tunggu disana lima belas menit lagi." _

"Yap~"

* * *

Aku menghentak - hentakkan kakiku ke tanah. Ku lirik jam budar di pergelangan tanganku. Ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit, bahkan hampir setengah jam tapi Baekhyun hyung belum datang juga. Ck, sudah tau aku paling benci disuruh menunggu. Eh dia malah membuatku menunggu.

"Kyungsoo ..." ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Senyum ceria langsung terkembang di bibirku. Baekhyun hyung datang sambil berlari - lari dengan Chanyeol hyung. Dan di tangan Baekhyun hyung, tergenggam sebuah kantung yang ku yakini berisi benda - benda yang aku inginkan.

"Kyungsoo mianhae terlambat, hosh hosh ..."

"Gwenchana hyung, ini minun dulu." Ku ambil kantung belanjaan yang ku letakkan di atas bangku dan merogohnya. Mengambil dua botol soft drink dan memberikannya pada BaekYeol hyung.

"Gomawo~" ucap mereka bersamaan, benar - benar couple yang kompak.

"Mana hyung pesananku?" Tanyaku kemudian ketika melihat mereka sudah dalam keadaan normal.

"Ige !" Baekhyun hyung menyerahkan sebuah kantung besar. Dapat kupastikan itu pesananku karna ada tiga buah benda berbentuk tabung yang cukup panjang menyentuh tanganku.

"Gomawo hyung."

"Cheonma. Err memang ini semua buat apa Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung.

"Rahasia. Yang jelas, setelah melakukan hal yang rahasia ini aku jamin Suho hyung akan kembali padaku, hehe .." ucapku percaya diri.

"Ne~ kami berharap juga begitu Kyungsoo-ah. Lalu apa yang harus kami bantu lagi?"

"Tidak usah hyung. Hyung berdua pulang saja. Ah jangan lupa bawa kantung belanjaan ini."

"Mwo? Kau mau melakukan hal rahasia itu sendiri?"

"Ne hyung. Ah sudahlah Chanyeol hyung ajak pulang Baekhyun hyung saja. Lihat, ia tampak lelah karna habis berlari. Oiya jangan lupa beritahu Suho hyung, aku menunggunya di taman ini. Ara?"

"Arasseo, tapi Kyungsoo-ah, Suho hyung kan pulang malam." Aku memutar bola mataku. Pulang malam ya? Dan berarti aku harus menunggu. Ah aku tak peduli, demi cintaku pada Suho hyung, aku akan menunggunya. Ya, harus.

"Gwenchana hyung. Pokoknya, suruh Suho hyung datang kemari menemuiku ya~" Chanyeol hyung mengangguk kemudian membungkukkan badannya agar Baekhyun hyung dengan mudah naik ke atas punggungnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua sudah hilang di ujung jalan.

"Ah aku juga harus cepat - cepat melakukan rencanaku."

Aku menyeberang dan berjalan masuk ke taman dengan kantung yang -ku yakini- berisi barang - barang yang ku perlukan untuk melancarkan rencana ini. Kira - kira sepuluh menit kemudian, akhirnya aku sampai di bangku taman yang pernah ku duduki berdua bersama Suho hyung. Ya, aku masih ingat hari itu. Setelah pulang debut, Suho hyung langsung membawaku kemari. Walau saat itu aku merasa sangat lelah dan aku yakin Suho hyung merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi aku dan Suho hyung terus berjalan bahkan setengah berlari menuju bangku taman ini. Kami tak peduli dengan rasa lelah itu karna kami bersama saat itu dan rasa itu terasa benar - benar hilang setelah Suho hyung mengatakannya. Mengatakan sebuah kata yang membuat rasa lelah ku, juga dirinya hilang saat itu juga.

**Flashback**

_Van EXO-K dan EXO-M telah sampai di depan gedung dimana di salah satu tingkatnya, terdapat dorm EXO-K. Setelah van benar – benar berhenti, dua belas namja keluar dengan rasa lelah namun senyum ceria dan perasaan lega terlihat dari wajah mereka. Sepuluh orang keluar terlebih dahulu dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya, Suho sang leader sekaligus guardian EXO-K turun dari van belakangan bersama sang main vocal, D.O._

_"Kyungsoo, tidak apa – apa kan kalau kita ke taman dulu?" D.O hanya menggeleng dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya di samping sang leader. "Kita beli minum dulu." Suho menarik tangan D.O ke sebuah mesin soft drink. Memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam mesin itu dan-_

**_Klontang klontang_**

_Dua buah kaleng soft drink jatuh keluar dari mesin itu. Suho segera mengambilnya dan memberikan satu untuk D.O._

_"Gomawo hyung." ucap D.O dengan senyum manisnya._

_"Cheonma. Ayo kita ke taman. Kajja !" tangan kiri Suho menggenggam tangan kanan D.O dan mengajaknya menyeberang jalan untuk bisa sampai ke taman. Sampai di taman, keduanya mencari tempat duduk yang berada agak ke dalam taman itu._

_"Hyung duduk di sana saja." Tawar D.O sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong yang cukup dekat dengan air mancur yang menghiasi taman itu. Suho mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sana._

_Beberapa menit keadaan hening, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing – masing._

_"Hyung" panggil D.O pada Suho yang terus melamun sejak mereka datang ke taman itu._

_"E-eh mianhae."_

_Hening lagi, hanya suara hembusan angin dan deru napas dari keduanya yang terdengar._

**_Grep_**

_Tiba – tiba Suho merangkul D.O mesra, membuat D.O bingung sekaligus merasa .. senang?_

_"Kyungsoo dengarkan aku." Suho semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka hingga kedua paha mereka benar – benar menempel seperti diberi lem._

_"A-apa hyung?" napas Suho yang begitu hangat bisa dirasakan D.O karna wajah Suho begitu dekat dengan pipinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, dapat terlihat rona merah yang terlukis di pipi D.O._

_"Sejak dulu, saat pertama kali aku tau kau satu grup denganku, a-aku .." ucapan Suho terputus, ia menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat D.O yang disebelahnya diliputi rasa penasaran. "Saranghae Kyungsoo-ah"_

**_Cup_**

_D.O membulatkan matanya sempurna. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menyentuh pipi kanannya yang baru saja dicium oleh sang leader._

_"M-mianhae atas ucapanku. A-aku .."_

_"Ssstt …" gantian Suho yang membulatkan matanya melihat jari telunjuk D.O yang sudah ada di bibirnya._

_"Aku juga … nado hyung. Nado saranghae." Mata bulat Suho langsung menyipit karna bibirnya tertarik ke kedua sisi. Membentuk lengkungan senyuman angelicnya yang begitu manis di mata D.O._

_Tampan, gumamnya._

**_Grep_**

_Suho memeluk D.O, begitu erat seperti takut kehilangan sosok itu. Ia juga mencium bahu D.O beberapa kali._

_"Hyung aku malu~" ucap D.O sambil memejamkan kedua matanya._

_"Untuk apa malu Kyungsoo-ah? Taman ini sepi." Ucap Suho sambil melepaskan pelukannnya. Suho tertawa kecil karna melihat D.O yang menundukkan wajahnya, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru diangkat dari panci._

_"Baby Soo~" D.O mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyerngitkan dahinya._

_"Baby Soo?" tanyanya bingung._

_"Ne~ nae Baby Soo. Itu panggilan kesayanganku untukmu, bolehkah?" D.O hanya mengangguk dan kembali rona merah terlukis di pipinya._

_"Aigoo yeppeuda~" seru Suho sambil mencubit pelan pipi D.O yang merah._

_"Aish hyung, aku ini namja bukan yeoja. Aku tampan bukan yeppo." D.O ngambek, mempoutkan bibir kisablenya. Suho yang melihat itu malah tertawa._

_"Hahaha kau lucu Baby Soo"_

_"Aish~ Suho hyung jahat !" bibir kissable D.O makin ia kerucutkan. Suho yang melihat itu berusaha menahan tawanya dan mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal._

_"Huuuhh … baiklah. Baby Soo tampan, ne?" bukannya senang, D.O malah membalikkan badannya memunggungi Suho. Suho yang melihat itu bertambah bingung._

_"Kenapa lagi, Baby Soo?" Suho menaruh tangannya di kedua bahu D.O dan membalikkan badan D.O untuk menghadapnya. D.O hanya tertunduk, "mianhae, jeongmal Baby Soo" D.O makin tertunduk, sedetik kemudian isak tangis terdengar dari bibirnya._

_"Hiks hiks .." Suho yang mendengar itu gelagapan, ia mendongakkan kepala D.O dengan cepat, "Tadaaa~ Myunnie hyung kena tipu, keke XD"_

_"Aigoo Baby Soo ku nakal eoh?" D.O langsung bangun dan berlari menjauh dari Suho. "Yak ! Awas kau yaa ! Kalau berhasil ku tangkap, ku rebut first kiss mu !"_

_"Coba saja hyung, weee :p" D.O semakin mempercepat larinya. Suho pun tak mau kalah, ia menambah kecepatan larinya untuk mengejar D.O_

**_Hap_**

_"Dapat kau !" Suho langsung menggendong tubuh D.O dan berputar, membuat D.O yang ada dalam gendongannya tertawa terbahak – bahak._

_"Hahaha Myunnie hyung sudah, nanti jatuh. Hahaha XD"_

**_Bruk_**

_Benar saja, keduanya jatuh dengan posisi Suho ditindih D.O. Namun dengan cepat Suho gantian menindih D.O. Keduanya saling tatap, napas mereka pun beradu._

_"H-hyung .."_

_"Sstt …" perlahan Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah D.O dan D.O dengan keinginannya, memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan, Suho melumat perlahan bibir Kyungsoo dan menggigit – gigit kecil bibir bawah D.O._

_"Engghh .." terdengar desahan sexy dari D.O membuat Suho semakin bernapsu untuk menikmati bibir umma EXO-K itu._

**_Bruk_**

_Suara seperti benda jatuh menyadarkan mereka dan dengan cepat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka._

_"Aigoo apa yang kalian lakukan?" omel Suho pada sepuluh namja yang ternyata dari tadi menonton acara lovely dovey SuD.O couple dari balik semak belukar yang tak jauh dari TKP (?)._

_"Hehehe .." Kris sebagai rekan leader Suho hanya terkekeh kecil._

_"Mianhamnida Suhoa-ah. Kyungsoo-ah, k-kami pergi dulu." Kemudian sepuluh namja itu pergi dengan pikiran masing – masing._

_Setelah kepergian para pengganggu itu, tentu saja Suho melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi._

_"Hyung ini sudah sore, pulang yu~" rengek D.O setelah ciuman panas mereka selesai. Suho mengangguk dan bangun dari posisinya menindih tubuh D.O._

_"Saranghae Baby Soo~"_

_"Nado saranghae Myunnie hyung~"_

**Flashback end**

Aku tersenyum miris mengingat peritiwa itu hingga tak terasa air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Aigoo aku menangis lagi." Aku buru - buru menyeka air mataku dan langsung mengeluarkan isi kantung yang ku bawa tadi. Isinya berhamburan keluar saat aku membalikkan kantung itu, namun aku tak peduli. Aku langsung menyambar beberapa kertas dan spidol yang berhamburam di tanah lalu menuliskan petunjuk - petunjuk arah di kertas itu. Setelah selesai, aku menempelkan petunjuk - petunjuk arah itu di badan pohon dan kembali ke bangku taman yang ku duduki tadi.

Ku lirik jam yang masih setia mangkir di pergelangan tanganku. Tepat pukul tiga sore dan mungkin akan berjam - jam aku di sini untuk menunggu Suho hyung. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tanganku. Kini sudah tergenggam tiga buah benda berbentuk tabung yang panjang yang kata Baekhyun hyung isinya adalah bubuk - bubuk mesiu yang bila ku bakar ujung sumbu dari tabung ini, akan meledak sepuluh kembang api di udara dan memperlihatkan bentuk yang cantik dengan warna yang indah.

Aku membayangkannya, ketika nanti Suho hyung datang ke tempat ini. Membaca penunjuk arah yang sudah ku tempeli di badan pohon. Berjalan tergesa - gesa mengikuti penunjuk arah itu hingga akhirnya menemukannku di sini. Kira - kira beberapa meter ia berdiri dariku, aku akan meledakkan satu buah tabung panjang untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Kemudian berlari memeluknya, meminta maaf atau mungkin setelah itu melakukan french kiss –lagi- sambil mengenang kisah penembakkannya padaku tiga bulan yang lalu. Setelah itu, kami meledakkan sisa kembang api bersama - sama. Sungguh menyenangkan. Aigoo membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senyum - senyum sendiri, bagaimana ketika benar - benar terjadi? Tak akan pernah aku lupakan dan akan selalu menjadi kenangan indah bagi kami berdua.

"Cepatlah datang hyung. Aku ... menunggumu."

.

.

.

**TBC**

** .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Huwah tadinya ini mau oneshoot, tapi ternyata malah twoshoot hiks T.T**

**ternyata sequel lebih panjang dari fanfic pertamanya-_-. Aduh, jadi sebel sayah T.T**

** .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Yaudah, chapter duanya langsung aku posting bareng deh, hehe ..**

**Tapi klo tetep mau review di chapter ini ya gpp :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: When I'm Waiting You Under The Rain [Chapter 2]**

**Author: BabySuDo **

**Genre: romance and friendship **

**Rating: T **

**Cast: Kim Joonmyun (Suho EXO - K)**

** Do Kyungsoo (D.O EXO - K) **

**Length: twoshoot**

**Disclaimer: Fanfic ini milik saya. Alur dan cerita milik saya. Hanya cast yang bukan milik saya. Saya cuma pinjam XD **

**A/N: Sebelum lanjut baca, saya cuma mau bilang kalau typo (s) bertebaran. Pairnya SuD.O couple karna saya SuD.O hardcore shipper. Mianhae buat KaiSoo shipper kalau fanfic saya nyakitin hati kalian. Oiya, ini ngga tau squel atau bukan, pokoknya ini bisa dibilang lanjutan dari pertengkaran Suho dan D.O karna D.O ngebantuin Baekhyun buat bikin Chanyeol cemburu (baca FF BaekYeol: Rain and Cold).**

**NO BASH ! NO SIDERS ! **

**Summary: "Biarlah tubuhku ini basah kuyup hyung. Biar saja kalau nantinya aku sakit, aku tak peduli. Yang penting, saat Suho hyung datang ke sini. Ia akan menemukanku dengan senyum manis dariku. Aku tau, walaupun dia begitu marah atau membenciku sekalipun, aku yakin, di dalam hati kecilnya, ada rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuk ku. Aku yakin itu ! Aku memang benci jika harus menunggunya, apalagi harus di bawah hujan seperti ini, tapi aku tak peduli. Semua rasa kesalku ini akan hilang dan berganti dengan rasa bahagia. Aku mencintainya hyung, sangat mencintainya. Di tengah badai atau ketika taman ini terkena angin puting beliung sekalipun, aku akan tetap menunggunya. Ya, Baby Soo akan tetap menunggu Myunnie hyung XD.".**

* * *

Suho pov

_"Hei Suho, mau sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini?"_ Aku mendengus sebal mendengar ocehan Kris di telingaku. Ku tatap layar notebook ku. Terlihat Kris yang sedang menatap tajam padaku.

"Apanya yang seperti ini?" Tanyaku basa - basi. Ia memasang wajah sebalnya padaku.

_"Cepat pulang ke dorm dan minta maaf pada istrimu !" _

"Uhuk uhuk" aku terbatuk mendengar ucapannya. Segera ku taruh gelas cappuchino yang ku pesan lima jam yang lalu pada waiters kafe yang sedang ku kunjungi sat ini dan beralih menatap tajam Kris yang sedang tertawa karna melihatku tersedak.

"Ck, teganya kau tuijjang pada rekan leadermu ini" ucapku dengan wajah memelas. Ia mengambil sesuatu di sebelahnya dan melemparkannya pada layar laptopnya.

_"Aigoo laptopku u.u"_ teriaknya histeris seperti ahjuma - ahjumma. Ck, kharismanya langsung hilang setelah berteriak seperti itu. "Kau harus tanggung jawab Suho-ah !" tambahnya.

"Mwo? Apanya yang tanggung jawab?" Tanyaku heran pada perkataannya.

_"Karna kau, aku terpaksa melempar boneka panda Tao ke layar laptopku dan membuatnya tergores. Kau harus tanggung jawab Suho-ah !"_ aku membulatkan mataku sempurna. Apa dia bilang? Salahku katanya? Enak saja.

"Nyeh, kau tuh yang pabbo ! Sudah tau kita berbicara lewat layanan (?) whats up. Kita berbicara antar layar, kau malah menganggapku benar - benar di depanmu. Salahmu itu !" Ia mengambil benda lain, mungkin boneka panda Tao lagi. Mollayo~

_"Ck, setelah aku sampai di Korea besok. Ku remas - remas kau dan ku cekik leher putihmu Joonmyun !" _Aku menatapnya horror. Ia mengatakan keinginannya itu sambil meremas dan mencekik boneka panda Tao yang lain yang lebih besar dari yang dilemparnya tadi.

"Uuu takut~" ucapku sambil memasang wajah takut. Ia berdecak kesal hingga akhirnya ia menaruh kembali boneka panda Tao ke tempatnya.

_"Heh, kita sudah lima jam seperti ini. Apa kau tidak bosan eoh? Lihat tuh gelasmu, sudah berapa banyak cappuchino yang kau minum eoh?"_ Aku melirik gelas – gelas bekas cappuhino yang ku pesan sejak lima jam lalu. Sudah terhitung sepuluh, ah mungkin lebih. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Tinggalkan Kris sebentar. Ya sebenarnya aku sudah pulang dari jobku hari ini sekitar jam duabelas siang tadi. Tapi, karna pertengkaran hebat dengan Kyungsoo tadi malam, membuatku malas pulang ke dorm. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk duduk diam di depan layar notebookku. Mengajak Kris mengobrol selama lima jam karna jam yang melingkar di tanganku sudah menunjukkam pukul lima sore. Ku biarkan kedua telingaku tuli dengan ocehan Kris selama kami mengobrol. Kadang tertawa, kadang mengomel, atau bahkan aku belajar nge-rapp darinya. Selama lima jam juga telingaku ku sumbat dengan earphone kesayanganku. Aku juga tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang - orang disekitarku ketika melihatku mengomel, tertawa, atau melakukan rapp yang begitu hancur di depan layar notebook ku. Aku ingin tenang dan bersantai sekarang. Itu saja, apa tidak boleh?

_"Ya! Suho! Jangan melamun seperti itu ! Kau terlihat menyedihkan-_-"_ ku ambil gelas cappuchino ku yang kesekian kali dan menyeruput isinya hingga habis tak bersisa. Berniat memesan lagi tapi teriakan aneh di telingaku membuatku mengurungkan niatku itu.

"Tuijjang, apa itu?" Tanyaku pada Kris yang terlihat sedang meminipedi kuku - kukunya. "Ck, kau seperti ahjumma - ahjumma, tuijjang." komentarku.

_"Diam kau ! Perawatan bagus untuk artis macam kita. Kau tidak mau kan ditinggalkan fans - fans mu hanya karna kuku mu jelek?" _

"Hh ... terserahlah. Kulit putih dan suara lembutku sudah cukup menghipnotis fans, hahaha XD" aku tertawa narsis. Sedangkan Kris memasang wajah betenya.

_"Aaa hyung, itu jatahku !"_ Teriakan aneh itu terdengar lagi. Walau samar, tapi kurasa itu berasal dari dorm EXO-M di China sana.

"Tuijjang, lebih baik kau lihat dongsaeng - dongsaeng mu." Ucapku seperti memerintah. Ia kemudian menengok ke belakang dan berteriak yang membuat telingaku akan benar - benar tuli setelah ini.

_"HEI YANG SEDANG RIBUT - RIBUT DILUAR SANA, PILIH DIAM ATAU TULANG - TULANG KALIAN AKAN REMUK SETELAH INI."_ Terdengar sangat kejam. Aku jadi berpikir mengapa Tao begitu mencintai Kris yang menurutku kasar dan galak ini, ckck tak bisa ku duga kalau ternyata dia begitu pada member EXO-M yang lain-_-. Seharusnya kalau ia seperti itu, ia tak pantas jadi leader-_-.

"Tuijjang ..."

_"Begitu kalau memarahi member yang lain. Terkesan keras dan galak tapi tegas."_ Potongnya cepat. Aku hanya geleng - geleng kepala.

_"Gege, Xiumin ge, dia mengambil jatah makan Tao."_ Tao merengek, masuk ke kamar TaoRis dan memeluk Kris dari belakang. Dapat ku lihat ada air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Kris menaruh alat menipedinya dan melepaskan pelukan Tao. Menarik kursi lain dan mendudukkan Tao di kursi itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat adegan itu dalam diam.

_"Nanti gege hukum dia, ne? Baby Panda tak boleh menangis. Master wushu harus kuat. Uljima Baby~"_ Kris memeluknya, membawa Tao dalam pelukannya yang ku yakin begitu hangat bagi Tao.

"Aigoo kalian membuatku iri T.T" komentarku sedih. Aku jadi teringat Kyungsoo. Wajah polosnya. Ia yang tak pernah mengeluh. Ia yang selalu mendukungku. Ia yang selalu tersenyum untuk ku. Ia yang akan melupakan rasa lelahnya dan tetap ceria memasak dan menghibur member lain yang sedang sedih dan kelaparan.

_"Makanya sana pulang ke dorm dan temui Baby Soo-mu itu, Joonmnyun-ah"_ aku tersadar dari lamunanku tentang Kyungsoo dan kembali menatap layar notebook di depanku.

_"Suho hyung, Kyungsoo hyung itu namja yang baik. Umma yang aku sayangi setelah ummaku. Aku dan Sehun begitu menyayanginya. Jangan terlalu lama marah padanya."_ Aku menatap Tao dan Kris bergantian. Ck, aku sampai lupa kalau dua magnae kami begitu sayang pada sosok Kyungsoo.

"Ne~ aku pulang sekarang. Gomawo~"

"Cheonma" seru mereka bersamaan. Kemudian aku out dari whats up. Ku tutup notebook ku setelah proses shut down selesai. Ku bayar semua cappuchino yang ku pesan.

Setelah ku yakini hatiku untuk bertemu Kyungsoo , ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari kafe.

**_Kresss ... _**

Bunyi hujan yang cukup deras menyambutku ketika ku lamgkahkan kakiku keluar dari kafe. Ck, kenapa mesti hujan?

_Langit sialan -"_, umpatku.

Aku merogoh saku ku dan mengeluarkan handphoneku. Layarnya gelap, ku tekan keypad on/off disisi kanan atas tapi tak kunjung menyala.

"Ck, kenapa harus mati di saat seperti ini, eoh? Apa ini hukuman dari langit karna aku mengatainya sialan. Ck, ngambekan sekali kau langit."

**_Jedeer .._**

Aku terlonjak kaget. Suara petir barusan seperti memarahiku. Aku diam dan kini mengutuki diriku sendiri.

Ku lirik jam bundar yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Tepat pukul jam tujuh. Aigoo~ pasti member lain -terutama Kyungsoo- menungguku dengan gelisah di dorm.

"Hujamya deras sekali, bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang ke dorm?"

**_Tiinn tiinn .. _**

Suara klakson yang cukup berisik memaksa mataku mencari si sumber suara.

_Bingo, ada taxi_, gumamku.

Kemudian aku langsung berlari dan masuk ke taxi itu tanpa permisi.

"Kemana tuan?"

"Ke dorm EXO-K" tapi bukannya jalan, supir taxi itu malah diam. Aigoo dia mana tau dorm EXO-K. "Maksudku ke jalan xxx" dia mengangguk dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

* * *

**_Krieett .. _**

Aku membuka pintu dorm dengan rasa berkecamuk. Rasa bersalah dan benci pada diri sendiri karna kabur dari dorm hanya karna masalah cinta dan merelakan lima dongsaengku terlantar di dorm tanpa leader atau guardian di sisi mereka menyelimutiku. Apalagi hari hujan dan aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Membuatku benar – benar merasa kalau aku sama tak pantasnya menjadi leader seperti Kris.

"Suho hyung, aigoo akhirnya kau pulang juga." Aku mendapati titik - titik air mata yang hampir mengering di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai pun sangat suram dan mata mereka menyorotkan kesedihan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyaku bingung, masuk ke dorm dengan badan agak basah.

Mereka tak langsung menjawab, yang ku lihat hanya wajah mereka yang tertunduk.

"Eh tunggu, Kyungsoo? Eodiga?" Tanyaku setelah menyadari tak ada Kyungsoo diantara mereka.

"Kyungsoo ... d-dia"

"Apa Baekhyun? Jangan terputus - putus kalau bicara." Teriakku padanya. Ia semakin tertunduk, membuat otak ku berfantasi negatif tentang Kyungsoo.

"D-dia .. dia menungumu di taman sejak jam tiga sore tadi hyung."

"Mwo?"

* * *

Aku langsung berlari ke luar dari dorm. Tak peduli dengan hujan deras yang tadi sangat ku hindari. Aku juga tak peduli kalau air hujan itu membasahi tubuhku dan akan membuatku sakit nantinya. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Aku melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku, sudah jam delapan dan itu berarti dia menungguku selama lima jam? Di bawah hujan yang deras seperti ini? Aigoo~ kenapa ketidaksukaannya pada 'menunggu' tidak terpakai untuk hal ini, eoh? Kenapa ia malah mau merelakan tubuhnya basah kuyup hanya untuk menunggu namjachingu tolol sepertiku.

Aku sampai di taman tapi aku tak melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Taman itu sepi dan sudah gelap. Lampu yang menerangi taman itu pun nyala mati seperti lampu diskotik. Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih masuk ke dalam taman, mungkin Kyungsoo menungguku di bawah pohon besar untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan.

**_Srek_**

Aku melihat ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah kertas kotor yang sudah sangat basah. Aku mengambil kertas itu, terlihat ada coretan di sana. Aku tak peduli tapi sepertinya ini seperti sebuah penunjuk arah.

**_Srek_**

Ada satu lagi yang menempel di kakiku. Aku mengambilnya lagi dan coretan yang sama dengan kertas pertama juga ada di kertas kedua yang ku pegang. Aku menoleh ke arah lain dan mendapati ada kertas yang sudah basah namun tetap setia menempel di badan pohon. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju badan pohon itu. Coretannya memudar bahkan hampir hilang dan hanya terlihat seperti kertas kotor saja. Aku mencoba memfokuskan penglihatanku dan mencoba berpikir kemana penunjuk arah ini membawaku.

"Aigoo bangku taman itu !" seruku ketika menyadari kemana sebenarnya penunjuk arah ini membawaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku langsung berlari, semakin menerobos hujan untuk segera menemui Kyungsoo yang ku yakini sedang menungguku di bangku taman itu, tempat dimana aku menyatakan perasaan cintaku dulu.

Kyungsoo pov

Aku merapatkan sweater yang ku pakai. Tubuhku sudah menggigil kedinginan tapi aku tak peduli. Mataku pun terus tertuju pada pohon yang tak jauh dari posisiku berdiri. Pohon terakhir yang dimana akan membawa Suho hyung padaku. Tubuhku sudah basah kuyup, tiga buah tabung kembang api yang akan ku ledakkan bersama Suho hyung nanti ku peluk erat dan ku masukkan ke dalam sweaterku. Aku masih setia duduk di bangku taman ini. Memasang wajah semanis mungkin walau aku sudah lima jam menunggu Suho hyung. Aku yakin dia datang, aku yakin dia akan datang menemuiku di sini. Ya, aku yakin itu.

"Kyungsoo !" teriakan itu, suara itu. Walau suara hujan lebih mendominasi tapi aku masih bisa mengenali suaranya. Ya, itu, suara Suho hyung.

Aku semakin merapatkan sweaterku untuk melindungi kembang api yang akan aku ledakkan. Aku bangun dari duduk ku dan berjalan menghampiri Suho hyung. Ah tunggu, aku harusnya meledakkan satu dulu. Segera ku rogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil koreak api yang sudah ku siapkan dari tadi.

"Aigoo mana dia?" tubuhku semakin bergetar, hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhku membuatku merasakan dingin hingga menusuk ke tulang. Namun aku terus mencari, mencari korek api itu.

"Ah akhirnya ketemu."

"Kyungsso apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

"Aku sedang mencari korek api hyung. Mana dia?" aku terus merogh sakuku dengan tangan bergetar. Ntah kenapa celana jeans yang ku pakai terasa begitu sempit hingga tanganku tak bisa masuk menerobos ke saku celanaku.

**_Pluk pluk_**

Aku menengok ke bawah, tiga buah tabung kembang api yang ku peluk selama lima jam tadi jauh ke tanah.

"Aigoo" aku langsung berjongkok dan memungutnya, kembali memasukkannya ke dalam sweaterku.

"Kyungsoo, aigoo ayo kita pulang."

"Sirheo hyung, kita ledakkan dulu kembang apinya." Aku berhasil menemukan korek apinya. Aku dorong sisi satunya ke sisi lain, mengambil satu batang korek api dan menggesekkannya ke sisi lain kotak korek api yang berwarna coklat.

**_Sret sret_**

"Aigoo ayo menyala !" aku panik, kepalaku terasa begitu pening, aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan jari – jari tangan dan kakiku.

"Kyungsoo, sudah ! Kita pulang saja !" Suho hyung mengambil korek api itu dari tanganku dan membuangnya.

"T-tapi hyung .."

**_Grep_**

Aku terbengong. S-suho hyung m-memeluk ku? Ia …. Ia memeluk ku?

"H-hyung .."

"Hiks hiks kenapa kau begitu bodoh Kyungsoo-ah? Waeyo?" suara isak tangisnya terdengar jelas di telingaku. Tubuhku yang bergetar karna menggigil kedinginan membeku seketika. Bukan, bukan karna sudah beku menjadi es, tapi karna kehangatan yang Suho hyung berikan padaku akhirnya dapat ku rasakan kembali. Walau tubuh kami berdua sama – sama basah tapi pelukan Suho hyung terasa begitu hangat bagiku.

"H-hyung, m-mianhae .." kemudian semua terasa berputar, telingaku berdengung dan perlahan semua menjadi gelap.

"Kyungsoo ! Kyungsoo-ah ireona ! Baby Soo !" hanya teriakkan itu yang terdengar hingga akhirnya semua benar – benar gelap.

* * *

Suho pov

**_Brak_**

Aku menendang pintu dorm tanpa ampun. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun yang melihat pintu dorm terbuka langsung berlari kocar – kacir. Sehun membuka pintu kamar SuHun. Kai masuk ke kamar KaiDo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke dapur.

Aku masuk ke kamar SuHun, membaringkan tubuh basah Kyungsoo yang terasa begitu panas.

"Hyung langsung nakedkan saja, ini pakaian gantinya." Ucap Kai sambil menyodorkanku baju lengan panjang Kyungsoo, lengkap dengan celana panjang dan dalamannya juga. Aku menerimanya dan langsung mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo yang basah. Setelah selesai, aku baringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang Sehun karna ranjangku sudah basah tadi.

"Hyung ini handuk untuk mengkompres dahi Kyungsoo." aku menerima handuk agak dingin dari Baekhyun dan langsung menempelkannya pada dahi Kyungsoo. Ia juga menaruh baskom berisi air di atas meja di samping ranjang Sehun. Tak lupa sentuhan terakhir, ku selimutkan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga lima lapis dengan masing – masing ketebalan lima centi.

**_Blam_**

Ku tutup pintu kamar SuHun untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo istirahat. Sekarang, aku menatap marah pada empat orang di depanku yang kini tengah tertunduk.

"Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua padaku?" tak perlu menunggu lama, Baekhyun mengacungkan tangannya.

"A-aku h-hyung." aku melipat tanganku di depan dada dan bersandar di pintu kamar SuHun.

"Sekitar jam lima sore saat langit mulai mendung aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol. Sampai di sana aku sudah membujuknya untuk menunggu Suho hyung di dorm saja. Tapi dia-

_"-aku tidak mau hyung. aku mau menunggu Suho hyung di sini."_

_"tapi Kyungsoo, langit sudah gelap dan mendung. Aku yakin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Kita tunggu Suho hyung di dorm saja, ne?"_

Aku terus merayunya, bahkan Sehun dan Kai pun ikutan menyusul kami hanya untuk membujuk Kyungsoo supaya mau menunggu Suho hyung di dorm saja. Tapi ia keras kepala dan tetap menunggu. Hingga akhirnya hujan pun turun, sekitar jam enam kami membawakan Kyungsoo payung namun dia malah menolaknya. Ia bilang-

_"-biarlah tubuhku ini basah kuyup hyung. Biar saja kalau nantinya aku sakit, aku tak peduli. Yang penting, saat Suho hyung datang ke sini. Ia akan menemukanku dengan senyum manis dariku. Aku tau, walaupun dia begitu marah atau membenciku sekalipun, aku yakin, di dalam hati kecilnya, ada rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuk ku. Aku yakin itu ! Aku memang benci jika harus menunggunya, apalagi harus di bawah hujan seperti ini, tapi aku tak peduli. Semua rasa kesalku ini akan hilang dan berganti dengan rasa bahagia. Aku mencintainya hyung, sangat mencintainya. Di tengah badai atau ketika taman ini terkena angin puting beliung sekalipun, aku akan tetap menunggunya. Ya, Baby Soo akan tetap menunggu Myunnie hyung XD."._

**_Bruk_**

Tubuhku ambruk jatuh ke lantai. Ku tekuk lututku dan ku benamkan kepalaku dalam – dalam di antara dua lututku. Cerita Baekhyun terus teringat olehku. Kyungsoo, sebegitu cintakah ia padaku? Sebegitu sabarkah ia menungguku walau di bawah hujan yang deras itu? Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Tidak, bukan dia yang bodoh. Tapi aku, Myunnie hyung-nya lah yang bodoh karna termakan api cemburu. Aku, Myunnie hyung yang terlalu kekanakan baginya dan sebenarnya tak pantas untuk menjadi namjachingunya.

"Pabbo ! Pabbo !" aku merutukki diriku sendiri. Memukuli kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya. Aku bodoh ! aku leader, guardian dan namjachingu yang bodoh !

"Eungghh" ku dongakkan kepalaku saat ku dengar suara orang melenguh. Ku lihat selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak – gerak. "eunghh panas …" aku segara bangun dari jatuhku dan menghampirinya.

"Baby Soo, kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku penuh kelembutan padanya. Ku belai lembut surai hitam miliknya, tak lupa ku berikan kecupan terhangatku di dahinya yang masih tertempel handuk yang ku gunakan untuk mengompresnya tadi.

"Suho hyung, aku tidak mimpi kan?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Aku duduk di tepi ranjangnya, meraih tangannya dan mengecup pelan punggung tangannya.

"Aniyo~ kau tidak mimpi Baby Soo." Kemudian ia tersenyum, membawaku tanganku mendekat ke pipinya yang masih terasa panas ketika punggung tanganku menyentuh pipi yang sedikit tembam itu.

"Hyung mianhae, aku dan Baek.."

"Ssstt … sudah lupakan." Aku menatap lembut kedua mata bulatnya sambil memberikan senyum angelic hangatku.

"Hyung ayo sini tidur bersamaku."

"Eoh kau sedang sakit, tidak boleh." Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuatku kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Hyung takut tertular ya? Yasudah deh aku tidur saja lagi." Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dan berbalik menghadap tembok dengan susah payah karna selimut tebal dan tinggi yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Aigoo~ nae Baby Soo kalau marah lucu sekali sih." aku naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan memeluk tubuh panasnya dari belakang.

Hening, itu lah suasananya.

"Kau sudah tidur? Baiklah, jaljayo nae Baby Soo~" aku mempererat pelukanku pada pingganya dan mengecup leher putihnya.

"Hyung geli .." serunya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya kini berhadapan denganku.

"Wah hyung membangunkanmu ya? Mianhae~"

"Aniyo~ aku memang belum tidur hyung." kembali ku belai lembut surai hitamnya dan ku kecup dahinya.

"Jangan nakal lagi, ne?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya?" ia menyerngitkan dahinya bingung.

**_Cup_**

Ku kecup sekilas bibir kisablenya yang terlihat pucat.

"Jangan pernah menunggu hyung atau siapa pun selama berjam – jam bahkan di bawah hujan, ne?" ia tak menjawab, malah menggeleng.

"Kalau itu yang ku tunggu Myunnie hyung, aku akan tetap menunggunya. Walau Korea Selatan sedang dilanda badai sekalipun."

"Ck, keras kepala."

"Biar saja. Baby Soo kan cinta Myunnie hyung~" ia tersenyum, senyum yang begitu manis yang tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, tapi bagaimana kalau kita tidur? Badanmu masih panas Kyungsoo dan .."

"Tapi aku mau main kembang api hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Ne~ kan hyung yang membuangnya di taman semalam. Hyung harus menggantinya." Aku berpikir sejenak, hanya bermain kembang api. Tak bermain hujan kan?

"Ne~ kajja kita ke balkon dorm." Aku turun dari ranjang dan membantunya turun dari ranjang. Ku pakaikan ia sweater tebal dan ku papah ia ke balkon dorm.

"Kau tunggu di sini, ne?" ia mengangguk dan duduk manis di sebuah bangku yang ada di balkon. Aku masuk ke kamar BaekYeol dengan mengendap – ngendap. Membuka laci meja dan mengambil dua buah tabung panjang juga korek apinya.

"Ini dia kembang apinya Baby Soo" ucapku setelah berada di balkon lagi.

"Huwahh ayo hyung nyalakan !" aku mengangguk, kemudian mulai menggesekkan ujung batang korek api ke sisi kotak korek api hingga timbul sebuah api kecil dari batang korek api itu. Ku arahkan apiku ke ujung sumbu tabung yang di pegang Kyungsoo. Sudah tersambar ke sumbu, ku bantu Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo tinggi – tinggi ke langit.

**_Duar duar …_**

"Huwahh yeppeuda~"

**_Duar duar .. Duar duar .._**

Tak peduli suara berisik ledakkan kembang api mengganggu penghuni dorm lain. Yang aku tau, ledakkan kembang api membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Melihat senyuman manisnya membuatku kuat mental jika beberapa saat lagi, aku akan di marahi sunbaenim.

**_Duar .. duar .._**

Bunyi ledakkan terus terdengar hingga dua puluh ledakkan. Setelah selesai bermain dengan kembang api, aku dan Kyungsoo kembali duduk di bangku tadi.

Angin malam ku rasakan dingin menusuk tulang. Aku melirik Kyungsoo sebentar dan kaget mendapatinya menggigil kedinginan.

"Aigoo Kyungsoo~ ayo kita masuk ke dalam." Ajakku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Sirheo, ku mohon di sini saja hyung. Sebentar lagi, ne?" aku hanya diam dan tetap berada di sampingnya. Ku persempit jarak di antara kami dan ku selipkan tanganku untuk merangkul pinggangnya.

"Hyung bukankah langit malam ini begitu indah?"

"Ne~ tetapi lebih indah senyumanmu Baby Soo." Dapat ku lihat pipinya memerah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Myunnie hyung~"

"Ne?"

"Sarangheyo~"

"Nado, nado jeongmal sarangheyo Baby Soo" kemudian kami tenggelam dalam kehangatan malam di bawah langit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Huwah gimana chapter duanya? Huehehe … romantis kagak? Romantisan yang ini apa yang BaekYeol ? Kekeke XD**

** .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Oiya maaf ya review kalian yang di fanfic 'Because of Drama' dan 'Rain and Cold'** **soalnya saya bingung mau balaes apa #plak**

**Ini juga ngepublishnya cepet - cepet T T**

**Tapi makasih banget ya yang udah mau review *tebar dollar***

.

.

.

**Ditunggu lagi reviewnya *kibar bendera exo*  
**


End file.
